


Just Loving You Isn't Enough For Me

by BishoujoBunny



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Married Sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22075339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BishoujoBunny/pseuds/BishoujoBunny
Summary: Merry Christmas and a very happy birthday to my darling Sami <3 ily bb and i hope you love this!
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield
Comments: 2
Kudos: 110





	Just Loving You Isn't Enough For Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SParkie96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SParkie96/gifts).



It was Chris’s favorite time of the month and he couldn’t wait to get home. The couple had been waiting until Leon’s heat hit, knowing there would be ample time and opportunity to attempt at a baby.

The latest mission was finally _over –_ two weeks in Siberia had moved at a glacial pace. The captain FaceTimed Leon as soon as he got back on American soil – eager to see the younger’s face.

“Hey, babe! How are you?”

“Hey Chris…” the agent’s hair was disheveled, his cheeks were rosy and there was a bit of sweat riding his brow.

_Was something wrong?_

“Did you just wake up, hun?”

“Not exactly…are you alone?”

The brunette quickly glanced around – Nadia and DC were in the cockpit, and everyone else had been dropped off at the last base. He put his headphones in for good measure.

“Yeah, baby. What’s up?”

“My heat came early…I need you here…” Leon directed the camera to his red, swollen cock and slicked thighs.

Chris’s growled instinctively, irritated that his job had kept him away while his mate needed him.

“I’m gonna have them drop me off in the chopper, I’ll have someone drop the jeep off later.”

“Please hurry…” the agent bit his lip. “I love you.”

Chris smiled at his mate over the camera, “I’ll be there as soon as I can, babe. I love you more.”

Ending the call, the captain set the phone down and put his head in his hands- his legs bouncing up and down as he sat and debated.

As if on cue, Nadia walked towards the back of the chopper. “Someone’s in a rush!” she yelled over the sound of the blades.

The captain shot her a tired smile. “Could you guys just drop me off at my house in DC? I’ll have Jill or someone pick my jeep up later. Leon’s…er… really sick and he needs me there.”

“Sure thing, boss.”

* * *

Chris practically kicked down the front door, rushing up the stairs to the couple’s shared bedroom, eager to get back to his mate.

The brunette flew the door open, and there the agent was – legs spread, as a vacuum pump pulled on his cock and the couple’s dildo machine slowly fucked the blonde’s heat.

Leon’s slick was literally _dripping_ down his legs, his sweet scent perforating Chris’s senses and making the captain rock hard.

The blonde looked up his mate with watery eyes, “W-welcome home, baby.”

Chris growled possessively, making his way over to the machine and turning it off inside Leon – but leaving the pump still going.

Leon bit his lip, looking up at the elder in curiosity.

“You know how I feel about sharing…” The brunette nuzzled the younger man’s mating gland, before gently biting it possessively.

Leon whined, “But it was _killing_ me…”

Chris smiled internally, knowing how _ravenous_ his mate was in these moments, but knowing that Leon would never actually come from anything other than his alpha’s hands, mouth or cock.

“I know, baby…I know…” Chris bent down and ran a finger against the blonde’s slick, stretched hole. Leon keened, shivering at the extra stimulation.

“How does that feel, my love?”

“G-good…”

The captain chuckled, running feather light touches around the blonde’s stretched heat as the pump continued to pulsate back and forth, watching as his lover writhed in pleasure beneath him.

The captain took his time, stroking the younger man’s abdomen occasionally flicking a nipple with his tongue, giving words of encouragement as Leon tried uselessly to thrust himself deeper onto the dildo inside him.

“Baby, _please.”_

As much as Chris wanted to tease the blonde, he knew that Leon had likely been chasing a release for the better part of the day and he needed relief.

Gently, Chris pulled the dildo from his mate’s heat, quickly replacing it with three of his own thick, slick-soaked fingers. The agent gasped brokenly at the new feeling of fullness.

Next, the elder plopped off the pump, revealing the agent’s swollen, leaking cock. Without hesitation, Chris buried the organ between his lips, savoring his mate’s taste as he began to suck.

Leon shrieked in pleasure, bucking his hips, driving Chris’s fingers farther inside and his cock deeper into Chris’s mouth.

“Chris-“ Leon whimpered, a growl answering in reply.

“…Alpha…please, I can’t take anymore, I’m gonna come!”

As Leon shivered and shook, the captain used his free hand to pin the agent down onto the bed.

“ _Not until I say.”_

Leon was desperate – his body was being wrecked by his absolute Adonis of a husband, knowing that they were going to make a baby tonight.

“Alpha, please. You know what these heats do to me, what _you_ do to me, I can go for hours. It hurts right now, I need...”

The captain smiled flush against Leon’s hips, making the blonde shiver.

“Cum, Leon.”

Still in control, the captain roughly pressed against his mate’s most sensitive spot inside, as he sucked on his husband’s shaft without mercy - causing the agent to mewl wantonly and explode inside Chris’s waiting mouth.

The captain gently pulled himself off, swallowing the load. “Good boy” he breathed, before pulling Leon in for a filthy, searing kiss.

Shaking beneath him, the blonde wrapped his thighs around the elder man’s back – his cock still red and angry, desperate for another release after only a brief reprieve.

Chris simply chuckled - running his large, calloused hands over Leon’s hips. “Tell me what you want, my love.”

“You, I want you. Always want you.”

“More specifically, Leon…” the captain inquired, tilting Leon’s chin up and forcing him to make eye contact.

“What do you want me to do to you?” he boomed, staring into Leon’s ocean depths, as the captain’s own chocolate irises dilated in arousal.

The blonde gulped, both intimated and extremely aroused by his Alpha’s dominating presence above him. “I want…you to breed me.” The agent whispered.

Chris moved his hands to Leon’s ass, kneading the tight muscles of his cheeks. Gently, he peppered kisses along the younger man’s neck and collarbone. “Are you sure, Leon?”

“Yes, I’m sure. I want to have a family with you.” The blonde replied, reaching up and caressing Chris’s face softly. “Let’s make a baby.”

The captain growled low in his throat, his mate having given permission for the elder’s primal instincts to take over. Quickly, Chris pulled Leon closer to him, before hoisting the blonde’s legs over his shoulders and angling his cock at the younger’s leaking, needy slit.

The blonde whined in pleasure, tilting his neck submissively for his Alpha to take. Without warning, Chris thrusted deeply inside Leon, burying himself to the hilt – eliciting a scream of wet pleasure from the younger man.

The blonde’s slick was soaking the sheets as Chris continued to piston inside of him. Before long, the elder’s knot started to form, stretching Leon, causing the agent to buck his hips and cry out in ecstasy. Chris bent down, lapping his tongue on his husband’s mating gland, before biting it hard. The captain sucked, savoring the metallic taste in his mouth.

“YES!” Leon whined, reveling in the sensation of being marked and filled with his love’s huge cock.

Chris slammed his cock harder, hitting the blonde’s sweet spot over and over, ­causing him to see stars. Slick ran down the agent’s legs, as his small cock wept and his hole pulsated, sucking in the elder’s knot.

Chris bit his lip, his own release hitting him like a freight train, as the tight, fluid grip of Leon’s hole pulsated around his cock. The brunette tensed, his knot locking, as he painted the younger man’s insides with his seed. “God…Leon…” he breathed, bending down and kissing the blonde deeply.

“I love you…” Leon whispered, utterly spent. The captain smiled against his lip­­­s, his knot soon deflating. “I love you…” he replied, before pulling the younger into his arms and drifting to sleep, cock still inside him.

* * *

Leon knew he was pregnant before he ever took the first test.

A few short days after his heat passed, the agent developed a sudden craving for lemons – raw lemons, lemonade, lemon meringue, lemon chicken.

Finally home from work, Chris overlooked the week’s grocery list. Seeing the choices, he narrowed his eyes at his mate. “Someone’s in a sour mood, eh?” the captain chuckled.

“Maybe…” the agent teased, sticking his tongue out. The blonde was a sight to behold, wearing nothing but one of his alpha’s oversized BSAA gym shirts.

Suddenly, a compelling scent of wintergreen filled the air.

The blonde tilted his head to the side. “Babe, something smells really, really good…”

Sniffing, Leon found his way across the room, into his husband’s arms and pressed his nose against the larger man’s cheek. “Fuck, you smell delicious…”

“What is that?” the agent started purring, digging his face into the elder’s neck.

Chris raised an eyebrow and rubbed his chin. “My…aftershave? That I put on yesterday morning?”

“Mm…you should wear it every day.”

“I do, baby.” Chris chuckled, scooping the younger man into his arms.

Leon giggled playfully, wrapping his limbs around the elder as he was carried up the stairs to their shared bedroom.

Opening the door, Chris froze in place. Practically every article of clothing the captain owned was strewn across the bed, shaped in a nest.

“Sweetheart…what happened here?”

“I…missed you.” Leon whispered bashfully.

“I know baby, and I missed you, but I was only gone for the night and early morning…why are you nesting when you’re not in-“

The couple locked eyes in realization. Cravings. Increased sense of smell. The urge to nest and be surrounded by his alpha’s scent.

“Are we…?” the captain’s smile was infectious, looking down and caressing Leon’s stomach.

The agent chuckled lightly, placing his hand over his Alpha’s. “I think we might be.”

* * *

“I feel huge…” Leon whispered at his reflection, focusing on his swollen pecs and growing baby bump.

“Well I think…” Chris lovingly wrapped his arms around his heavily pregnant husband. “I think that you look absolutely beautiful.”

“Don’t be stupid…” Leon sighed. “I look like a damn balloon.”

“You look perfect, baby.” Chris breathed into Leon’s neck from behind, scenting him. The brunette’s dominating, masculine scent of mahogany suddenly enveloped the room– a subtle act of marking his territory, whilst calming his husband down.

Gently, the alpha undid the buttons of his husband’s oversized nightshirt. The smaller omega shivered as air brushed over his bare chest.

The silk shirt fell to the floor, leaving Leon naked and exposed.

Chris kissed his omega’s neck gently, eliciting a deep mewl. Slowly, the alpha reached his hands down to Leon’s pecs, kneading his nipples teasingly.

The blonde winced, eyes widening – Chris took this opportunity to direct Leon’s face towards the mirror.

“See how beautiful you look, baby?” the large alpha boomed, running thick, calloused fingers up the younger man’s thighs.

Slick was leaking down the omega’s thighs as his lover ran a knuckle against his dripping slit.

“You’re glowing, Leon…You look so fucking beautiful.”

Leon purred softly, kissing his alpha deeply, falling into his arms.

“C’mere. Let me take care of you.” The elder whispered, sitting on the bed and pulling the blonde into his lap. Gently, he started to knead Leon’s tense shoulders with skilled fingers.

The blonde purred in response, leaning into Chris’s soft touches.

Casually, the captain moved his hands to Leon’s chest – running feather light touches against the swollen pecs and gently pinching his blushed nipples.

“AH!” the blonde winced, bucking as a small stream of milk shot out.

“So sensitive…” Chris whispered, latching his mouth around a nipple, while he teased the other with a skilled hand.

“Fuck…Chris…” the blonde winced, spreading his legs as his slick soaked the couple’s sheets.

Smiling against his chest, the captain ran his fingers between Leon’s thighs, hooking two fingers into his husband’s swollen slit.

“ _Ahhhhh!”_ the blonde cried out, his pregnancy hormones and Chris’s amazing touches overstimulating his body.

“God, you’re so perfect…” the brunette whispered, nuzzling his lover’s neck before diving back into suckling his chest.

Leon was shivering at this point, his small cock weeping pre come and his slit leaking all over Chris’s wrist.

“I…need you…please…”

Growling, the brunette pulled Leon into his lap gently, not wanting to push the baby bump too hard.

“You don’t have to be so gentle…” the agent whined.

Chris paused, lifting Leon’s slit on top of his cock and dropping him down in one fluid motion.

“ _Alpha!”_ the blonde keened, grinding himself against his muscled husband’s huge member.

The alpha’s eyes were burning with extreme desire, as he made deep, passionate love to his mate.

“Don’t…pull out…need to feel it…” the blonde hesitated.

Chris froze, hands gripping Leon’s hip like a vice, as his knot started to form and he painted his lover’s insides white.

The blonde cried out at the sensation of being filled with his alpha’s cum and knot, his eyes rolling back into his head as his own orgasm hit hard. Slick was everywhere, his skin was flushed, he was seeing stars.

“I love you so much…” Leon whispered, as Chris gently laid him back against the pillows.

Chris smiled brightly as his knot deflated, pulling out kissing Leon’s tummy, before kissing his lips deeply.

“I love you too. I love you both.”


End file.
